Retail Therapy
by Karren
Summary: Lester goes shopping with Stephanie. Its a trip to remember when one of his dreams comes true.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich or anything from the book that this idea came from.

My Sister in Law thought it would be funny to give me and her brother an erotica book after we were married. I just happened to pick it up and look in it a while ago and this one story triggered my thoughts on Lester hope you enjoy it.

L/S L/S L/S

Ahhh Shopping, the highlight of most women's days. I never could understand whenever I heard a woman say that she hated shopping. I loved it even if I had to carry a two hundred and fifty pound body guard with me in the shape of Lester Santos. I loved shopping, it was my thing, and it calmed the beast inside me. I absolutely loved going thru racks and racks of clothes, searching for the one or two pieces that I just had to have, and then there were the shoes, oh my yes the shoes.

I had been at the mall for two hours walking to each store and looking. In some stores id buy something and in the others it was just browsing. When I made it into the shoe department, Lester started to sweat.

"What? I bought that little black dress I need shoes to go with it" I tell him

"Steph we've been here for two hours already and I've seen your shoe collection. You have every pair of black shoe under the sun"

"But I don't have any for that dress" I said pointing to one of the bags id made him hold

"How could that be?"

MEN! They just don't understand the importance of the right shoe. Ignoring Lester I continued my search for the right shoes. Just when I thought all hope was lost I spotted the pair, they sparkled and did that little ding thing when I came near. OK they didn't really ding but they should have. Picking them up out of the box, I cradled them carefully. Lester peeked over my shoulder and let out a long whistle.

"Damn Beautiful your gonna pay that much for those?" he asked

"They're made in Spain"

"So you could just as easily gotten those over there they look about the same"

"These are a pair of polished leather spiked heeled sandals"

"Well excuseeee me"

"Besides I've saved a pretty penny from working at RangeMan, I think ill splurge a little" I said re-boxing then Spain shoes and carrying them up to pay for them

By the time Lester and I made it out of the shoe department and back into the Mall, I was feeling quite hungry so I led us into the food court where we sat and enjoyed lunch.

"So we're done right? You've been to every store in here" Lester asked

"I have one more store to go to and then we can go home"

"Uggg"

Lester and I got up from our table and threw away all of our trash. As I led him over to the escalator I almost felt sorry for him when I looked back at all the bags he was carrying, almost. There was no way in hell I was going to leave and not stop at Victoria secret. I stood with Lester in front of the store, inside you could just see the difference of the contrast of the other stores in the mall. The carpets were different, the colors and the lighting it all had a soft feminine feel to it, which flattered each woman walking in no matter how she looked. Lester grunted next to me.

"No way Steph" he said backing up

"What's the matter? You scared of the panties Les?" I asked "I thought you were the master at taking them off?"

"Yes I am but I don't go and buy them. People will think I'm a sick pervert if I go in there"

"Suit yourself, I'm going to grab Sandy she's my favorite sales girl and always gets me the best sets for me"

I walked in and looked around for Sandy but I couldn't find her. What was I going to do now? Sandy always selects things for me and comes into the dressing room and helps me into them, she really knows her lingerie. I look at the sales desk and see a young girl with short black hair; walking up to her I ask where Sandy is at.

"Excuse me is Sandy here?" I ask

"Oh no sorry Ma'am she took off today. I'm Jessy can I help you?"

"Oh no thank you, ill just look around"

After spending several minutes looking around at some stuff on the racks and tables I get frustrated that nothing is calling out to me. I place my hands on my hips and huff out a sigh. Looking around again my eyes land on Lester sitting out in the Mall with all my bags. Being hot and flustered, I had a wicked thought.

"Hey" I said coming to him

"You done?" he asked

"No I need your help. Sandy's not here and I want to try stuff on but I don't know if it looks good on me. You're a man you'll know what gets you going. Will you tell me?"

"You're shitting me right?"

"No Lester, I need you" I said as I pulled on his hand "please?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lester stood up and I was happy that my plan was working. We walked into the store and I watched as Les stopped and adjusted himself. I knew he was getting hard seeing all the racks of satin panties and bras, lace thongs, and panty hose. He was in sensory over load imagining them on all the past women he had been with, red heads, brunettes, and blonds. I also knew he was thinking of me, ever since I've known Lester Santos he has been trying to get in my pants. Now here I am the real live thing from some of his fantasies, standing before him asking him to do what he dared to dream of.

"Well are you going to help me or what? Or are you just going to stand there?" I ask him still standing in the door way

I watched as his eyes darkened as he looks at me and for a moment I thought this might not be such a good idea. Lester stalked up to me and slid his eyes down my body stopping at my neck and my breasts.

"Yes, yes of course I'll help you"

"Good" I say trying to regain my composure to go on with the game "I'm looking for some panties size six, a low cut bra, some hose, and hmmm maybe a corset, what do you think? I asked taking his hands and placing them around my waist.

"Do you think I need one of them?"

"No" les said all whispery

"Hmmm well go and bring one back just in case. I'll be in the dressing room waiting on you"

"WAIT I can't go in there with you" Les said shock coming to his face

"Why not? I need help in knowing if they look good on me or not"

"Well first because if Ranger ever found out about this I'm dead and second we'll be thrown out and third I just thought you were going to put this stuff on and model them for me"

"Oh no Sandy is real hands on. She helps me into the stuff and shifts it all around while I'm in the dressing room. She hooks, tightens, and laces and Les I can't come out in public all nearly naked and stuff"

Les had this horrified look on his face and finally found his tongue" But she's a woman I'm a man"

"FINE if it makes you feel better we can pretend you're a woman. You wouldn't want me to report to Ranger that my body guard that he sent to help me didn't, would you?"

"No" he sighed

"OK then LESlie go get some of the things I said and let's try them on some lingerie" I told him coming up to him and touching my body to his

I don't know what's got into me, why was I pulling Lester by the tail like this? Did I want Les? This all started out as fun, just to make Les sweat but the more I got into it the more I … wanted him. Looking into the mirror, I saw the flush that had risen up my neck and onto my face. Placing my hands onto my pants I pulled them down and looked at myself.

"Well it's now or never" I say as I stripped till I was naked

I jumped when I heard a knock come to my dressing room door. My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I steadied myself as I heard a second knock and Lester call my name.

"Stephanie"

"Come in" I try to say in my best sexiest voice

What Lester found when he opened the door was a shaking naked woman. Since the dressing room was small in width we were just inches away from each other. I watch as his breath catches in his throat as he sees me and notices how close we are, I also see the storminess in his eyes as he battles within himself to try and not touch me but as I shift against him, Lester's eyes slam close as he comes wildly in his pants. He tries to hide his orgasm but it's of no use I can see the looks on his face as it rushes thru him and I can hear the erratic breathing. Bone weary after his rush, Les falls to sit on the made in bench that's made into the wall.

"Well I guess we shopped till we dropped" I said laughing off what had happened, feeling so powerful that I had just made a man come without him even touching me or me touching him.

Now feeling bold and full of power, I sauntered over to him and stood in front of him. Lester looked up at me still with traces of embarrassment on his face. Kneeling down in front of him, I undid his belt, his button, and pulled his zipper down to release his semi hard member.

"It's ok Les, I enjoyed that little show but look at you you're all dirty now" I say as I bent over him and took him in my mouth

"SHITTTTT this is a fucking dream. There is no way this is real" Lester moaned out as I bobbed up and down on his manhood making him hard as steel once more

"Oh it's for real" I tell him as I let him go, shoved his cargos down to his ankles, and straddled his lap sinking down on him

"I'm so fucking dead if this gets out but right now I don't care"

Lester sank his mouth to mine as I began to slowly ride him. When his mouth found my nipples, I sped up my movements. Lester's fingers were gripping my hips as he helped me to move on him and I knew that there were going to be bruises there tomorrow.

"OH GOD" I called out placing my hands on the back wall behind Lester

"That's it Steph come for me"

"LESTERRRRRR" I screamed as fire grew in my stomach and lower regions

"Let me see and hear it Steph" Les said placing one of his hands between my legs and played with me

"OH SHITTTTTTTTT" I screamed with white lights bursting in my eyes

When I came back to myself, I had my head lowered almost onto Lester's shoulder. My arms ached and shook from being locked onto the wall. Lowering them I came to rest on Lester who was still moving us slightly.

"Dam Steph what was all that?" he asked

"I uhhh don't know. I was playing and the more I did the more turned on I got and then the looks from you just fueled me on"

I heard him chuckle "I think we need to go, we have been in here for a long time security might be on their way"

While Lester and I re-dressed we kept stealing glances at each other. Right before we opened the dressing room door, Les pushed me into the wall and deeply kissed me. When we broke apart we looked into each other's eyes. I don't know what this all mean if anything at all but I think I can speak for Lester when I say we enjoyed our little shopping spree. Walking out, the sales girl looked at us nervously with a little rosy tint to her cheeks; we politely smiled at her and walked quickly out of the store.

"I might need a body guard next week, I feel another shopping spree coming on, you available?"

"Anytime beautiful, anytime"

THE END!

A/N Thank you all for your reviews and support on this story, I'm going to be back next week with hopefully a longer story for you all, Look for it, it's called Through My Eyes it's a sequel to The Thin Line Staring Lester.

Thank you again

Karren


End file.
